


all is well

by spacebubble



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Childhood, Dreams and Nightmares, Ficlet, Gen, friends they never had when they were young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebubble/pseuds/spacebubble
Summary: Two dreams of friendship.





	all is well

**Author's Note:**

> Not time-specific, but probably set sometime near the end or after Season 1 of Discovery.

He's a young Kelpien again.

Saru's running through the woods and crashing through the branches, twigs snapping under his hooves as he sprints away from the massive predator clambering behind him.

The predator's far behind him, but it's still not far enough. Saru can hear the steps increase in volume - getting closer and closer -

Sobs break apart in his throat as he gasps for air, struggling not to cry, because he needs to focus on breathing correctly and running correctly and _not - dying -_

The creature's caught up to him, and all Saru can think of is trying to avoid sharp teeth, and -

Suddenly someone leaps in front of him, also vicious and fearsome, a young girl, around his age, perhaps a little younger -

"Michael?" he asks, not knowing how he knows her, but he does, and she's just as much of a fighter as she is when he knows her later, and somehow she _scares the predator away._

"Saru," she says, turning around to extend her hand.

His breathing calms down. He'll be okay. They're both okay. He gazes up at her in astonishment, this wonderfully strong friend of his, then reaches for her hand, and Michael helps him get back up onto his feet _-_

And everything is fine.

Saru wakes up feeling refreshed, not remembering he dreamed of anything at all.

 

* * *

 

She's a young girl again.

Michael scans the dining hall for a place to sit. All the tables are occupied by Vulcans her age. There isn't a friendly nor familiar face in the bunch, but she didn't expect them to look friendly or familiar.

A rising anxiety creeps into her mind as she wonders where she should go, if she can risk being faced with yet another indifferent expression evaluating her, judging her, deeming her less worthy as soon as her human ears are noticed -

"Michael, over here!"

A politely loud voice beckons her over. She turns towards the source, then realizes she's already walking towards a table she's overlooked, where a young Kelpien - (how does she know he's a young Kelpien?) smiles and waves. He's hunched over slightly - none of the tables are big enough for his tall frame - but she's glad for the sight.

"Saru," she says in relief as she sits down, not knowing how she already knows him, but she does, and he makes her feel less out of place (and not just because he's so clearly unlike anyone else in the room). She smiles as she watches Saru dump a load of salt into his tea, just like he's always done.

"Did you ask Ambassador Sarek if you can study over at my house again?" Saru asks, stirring the granules so that they'll dissolve faster.

Michael wrinkles her nose. "I told you it's unnecessary to refer to him so formally. He's my father."

"Yes, yes, I know," Saru says lightly, though she knows he'll just call him 'Ambassador' again soon enough. "Anyway, did you ask him?"

She permits herself a wider smile. "Of course I did. And he said I could study over at yours whenever I want. Well, whenever it's logical, but -"

"Excellent!" Saru looks back up at her with a smile of his own before he ducks down to sip his salty tea, and Michael basks in the warmth of having a friend -

And everything is fine.

Michael wakes up feeling refreshed, not remembering she dreamed of anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> ([title inspo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-juuIldyZ0).)


End file.
